Agents of SHIELD: Leave out all the rest
by The Pen Is My Sword
Summary: When Ward was just a little kid he never believed in happy endings. That was until this man, man called Phil Coulson had found him in the forrest, and made him into the man he was today, but now that everything he had worked so hard for was on the line, this was the battle he couldn't afford to lose. AU where Coulson gets to Ward before Garrett does. Skyeward, Fitzsimmons. C1 Up!


A/N: An Alternate Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fanfic. AU, Oc, slight OOC (Hopefully not much). Skyeward, Fitzsimmons and Philinda. Definately not canon though. Around 2-5k words/chapter, discluding this first one, as it is slightly shorter and acts as a introductionary chapter. Enjoy!

Warning!: Mild cursing in the first chapter, but more importantly also some hints to sexual abuse, abuse and some pretty terrible things mentioned so if you feel like you cant handle those, either skip the scenes with any hints (I will make sure you know which ones they are) or skip the whole chapter, or dont read at all. All I'm saying is proceed at your own caution. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble in paradise.**

The sun was rising. She could see it, looking out from the window of the plane. Or maybe it was setting. She didn't know. She had lost track of time after Ward had been shot. It happened on a mission, they were retrieving an 0-84 in Brasil. Standard mission, nothing special about it. What could go wrong, and then - BAM! - like a train hitting her in the face, her SO was shot by a man who was creeping up behind her, and was just about to pull the trigger, but Ward had the time to jump in front of the bullet.

 _"These things happen all the time, I'm sure he'll be fine."_ Trip had said through the voice communication channel, trying to sound compassionate and reassuring as he was rushing him into the hospital with Fitz in the front and Jemma giving first aid to Ward at the back of one of S.H.I.E.L.D's black SUVs. While the rest of the team, concluding of May - who was driving - Skye and Coulson, were following as close behind as they could.

She remembers latching onto Coulson's shirt at the back of the car and crying to his shoulder, all the while Coulson reassuring her that everything would be fine.

They had waited hours, or atleast it felt like it. When the doctor finally came back, he said that Ward could, with luck make a full recovery. All she could here was the words. "With a little luck he MAY make a full recovery." Meaning he may not make a full recovery. Meaning she may never have her SO back in complete. Meaning that she would be mad at herself for the rest of her life. Meaning that she let someone harm the man she had grown so fond of, just because she hadn't paid enough attention while securing the premises. Meaning that he probably hated her now.

"Here, I brought you some tea." A soft female voice spoke, waking her up from her thoughts. She turned her sight from the window towards the voice and met Jemma's worried gaze.

"Thanks." She answered quietly, taking a sip and shifting her sight back to the window and readjusting the blanket she had wrapped herself in. Simmons sat down, opposite to her, trying to find something to say.

"Fitz and I finished a new prototype that I think you'll like, it's a multicore nanotech CPU, probably the fastest CPU in the world, if it works that is.." And she went on a few minutes about the technical specifications of the CPU after realizing Skye had no interest in the science side of things. "And we'd love for you to test it out!" Simmons exclaimed happily. She was obviously trying to make her feel better and to get her to think about something else, but it wasn't working. Sky just remained still and didn't say a word. She didn't even move her sight from the window.

Simmons sighed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself you know. It wasn't your fault, no one could have quessed that there was still one more soldier left." Simmons started and Skye could hear through the softness of her voice that she was trying her best to keep her voice even as she continued. "And I'm sure Grant won't blame you either." She finished.

Skye turned to face Jemma who was looking sympaethic of her friend. She was genuinely trying to make her feel better, but it didn't work. How could she say that? It was her fault, and her fault alone that her SO was lying in his bed with his shoulder bandaged.

"He was shot because of me Jemma! Why the hell cant anybody else on this plane see that? Ward is hurt because of me. He should blame me, he should hate me, infact Im pretty sure he does hate me." Skye spat out, her words coming out fast and filled with anger. She felt like crying, like burying herself alive.

"No he doesn't. I'm pretty sure about that. Maybe it would be better if you go talk to him yourself." A male voice, spoke. It was Coulson. The look on his face was full of sympathy, his posture looked so inviting that Skye got up and hugged the man, and the tears came only seconds after.

"Oh Coulson, is he awake?" Skye asked through her sobbing.

"His words awake were, and I quote: Is Skye ok?" Coulson said, still holding the young analyst in his arms.

Skye drew herself back from Coulson's hold, only to find Jemma heading away, towards her lab. She knew she probably had hurt another person she cared about, all inside of 48 hours. She told herself that she would apologize later, and headed towards the bunks, more spesificly Ward's bunk. She stopped at the door. She had been confident just a mere minute ago, but standing on the other side of Ward's bunk she was feeling insecure. She pushed through the feeling and knocked on the door.

"It's open." The quiet, monotone answer could be heard.

Skye slid the door open, revealing a specialist looking very beat, very tired. Ward was laying down on his bed, she quessed he was unable to move due to the pain, otherwise he would probably already be at the punching bag working out. His head and eyes turned towards her, and his blank expression changed immediately.

"Skye." Is all he could get out. He looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting her to be here, but then again she didn't expect to be here herself. She built up all the courage she could and after she closed the door, she walked up to Ward's bedside and sat down onto the edge. His eyes didn't leave her for one second. She took one more deep breath before starting.

"Ward, I -" Her voice broke. _Fucking traitor voice._ She mumbled to herself. "I'm so sorry." She finally got out. She turned to look at Ward. She tried to search his face for any clue of disgust or anger, but she saw none. All she saw was confusion.

"Sorry for what?" Ward asked his brow furrowed, looking sincerely confused. Or that's how he sounded like atleast. _He is a great actor._ A voice inside her head reminded her.

"For not being careful enough, good god Ward! You got shot because of me!" Skye cried out. She couldn't help the tears escaping her eyes as she turned her sight away from Ward so her SO couldn't see her cry.

"Really, I could have sworn you were sorry for beating me in battleship.." Ward joked. She couldn't believe that this was the time he started spewing out jokes.

"This is serious Ward." She answered quietly, but couldn't hide the tiniest of smile that slipped it's way onto her lips.

"Hey, look at me Rookie." Ward tried to get Skye's attention, with no results. "Look at me Skye, please." He tried again, with his voice soft and understanding, he reached his left arm - the arm that wasn't in a bandage - and took Skye's hand in it. Skye flinched a little at the contact. Not that she didn't like it, or want it. It was just that she was surprised by it. She turned around to face Ward, still crying slightly. The expression on his face was full of compassion and something she couldn't put her finger on.

"It wasn't your fault Skye. There was nothing either of us could have done differently. Even May would've missed the way that guy was hiding, it wasn't your fault." He assured her.

"Why did you take the bullet for me?" Skye asked. It was a stupid question, she knew he'd take a bullet for her anytime. It just blurted out. His expression only grew softer, word by word.

"Because I know you would do the same for me. Because you are my rookie, because you are my bestfriend." Ward replied without any hesitation. She couldn't help but cry. This time she didn't turn away from her SO, even though he did let go of Skye's hand.

"Come here rookie, I got you, it's alright." He said, while lifting his left arm in an invitation, and she knew she couldn't deny the invitation. She would never deny the invitation. It was the place she wanted to be in more than anywhere else in the world. It was right beside Ward, held securely in his arms. And so she scooted over and laid down right next to him, his arm wrapped around her abdomen as she laid her head on his chest. She wanted to say something, but didn't find the words for it as she suddenly felt very, very tired. Exhausted actually. Maybe the sun had been setting, she didn't bother checking the time. The last thought on her mind was "He doesn't hate me." as she gently drifted into dreaming.

 **...**

"Coulson, we need your team on this. You are the only one I trust, I think Hydra is planning a huge move and I have no idea who to trust apart from you." Director Fury spoke to Coulson through video chat.

"Understood, sir. You can count on us."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Not horrible for a first chapter I hope. Please, feel free to R&R if you feel like it! Reviews always help keep writers motivated, atleast they motivate me! Go easy on me though I finished this late at night. Hope you enjoyed. :3

Anyways, next time will get a deeper look at what little Fury has found out about Hydra's big plan. Until next time, take care guys!


End file.
